


Hearing You Cry Makes Me Weak

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perfuma is good I promise she wasn't aware of what was going on jdidid, Somewhat Self Harm???, kyle is upset, self inflicted pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Bow notices Kyle has scars and such while he's strongly upset. He needs to find out who or why.
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hearing You Cry Makes Me Weak

Bow took a deep breath petting Kyle's head gently while sitting outside of the bathtub ,, “i'm sorry baby i know it hurts a lot but I'll be here for you..” he placed a kiss on Kyle's forehead. Bow wasn't sure what happened but his boyfriend, Kyle had been crying for a whole hour his body was trembling with his eyes red and puffy. The taller male while helping him wash up noticed some scars on his back. They were fairly new with dry blood on his back . Kyle let out another sob. 

Hearing Kyle cry like this made Bow feel so weak and he wanted to cry himself his boyfriend was hurt by someone but he wasn't sure who or why. It made him really upset, bow set down some clothes on the bathroom counter, it was mostly a long sleeved crimson sweater with some shorts giving him one last kiss before sitting on the bed waiting for his lover to come back out of the bathroom. Once he did, Kyle was wiping his tears away. Well, he was trying but more just kept spilling out- “Baby sit next to me okay?” the blonde boy nodded sitting next to Bow on the bed bouncing them both a little.

“Now...can you tell me what happened? I'm not gonna be mad and I promise I'll try and understand the best I can..” Kyle sniffles weeping to himself before sucking it up,, “i-i just...i felt like I was nothing to the rebellion because all I do is ruin things and it's always my fault so I told perfuma i-i wanted to train and told her go harsh a-and...a-a-and…” he just sobbed his eyes out. Bow frowned at what he had said,, no wonder he was feeling so down. And those scars are finally explained. Poor baby must have felt so insecure about himself. Opening up his arms, Kyle just latched himself onto Bow, his body starting to shake again.

Bow brushed his fingers through Kyle's hair gently- “i promise it'll be okay... I'll be here for you,,, no one hates you and they don't find you worthless either..” bow made Kyle look at him,, “your so strong and smart yet so kind to people who might have hurt you...we love you kyle.” that made him slowly relax ,, Having Bow's hand rest on his cheek shutting his eyes lightly mumbling,, “dont ever leave me…” bow nods giving Kyle a kiss,, “i promise.” with that the taller male pulled his lover into a embrace reminding him that he was safe.

That he was home.


End file.
